shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorf
Gorf is a compilation arcade game with five mini-games included, all being bottom of the screen, fixed shooters. It was for solitary play and two players alternating, being released by Midway in 1981 and ported to the Atari 2600, 5200, and 8-bit computer line, ColecoVision, BBC Micro, Commodore 64 and VIC-20, which those ports were released from 1982-1983 through CBS Electronics and Roklan. Games Astro Battles At the very start of a game, a large Gorf robot appears at the top of the screen, which it moves very rapidly from one side to the other while spitting out invaders (as it is a bit of a Space Invaders clone). If a player is able to shoot the robot, it will continue distributing invaders. There are no bunkers like on Space Invaders, but rather a shield that covers a large area of the lower portion of the screen. Like with bunkers, though, invaders’ shots will poke holes in it. The shield disappears briefly with every shot the player takes. Along with Gorf robots hopping across the screen, the UFO from the original Space Invaders, as well as a second, differently-shaped bonus ship appears as well. Also, if a player’s ship gets destroyed with only two invaders (or less) left, the game will still advance to the next wave. Laser Attack This game featured ships that would fire a laser that would make a very long path down the screen, along with having other ships (and small Gorf robots) that would peel off from their formations and make an attack run at players. If the player did not destroy a ship before it reached the bottom of the screen it would reappear at the top. The ships would move individually peeling off from the formation, as well as the formation also moving very quickly at an angle to another area of the screen before pausing so the ships discharging the lasers could pause and fire a shot at the player. Galaxians This is a clone of Galaxian, where several rows of aliens would peel off from their formation and make a bombing run at the player's ship; if the player does not destroy an alien when it passes the player it will reappear at the top of the screen. There are fewer aliens during a wave than on the original, although there is the addition of the occasional Gorf robot appearing above the aliens. Space Warp This game involves shooting ships that come out of a black hole that fire at the player while moving at a circular motion around the screen, which their path becomes larger and larger with each successive rotation. A series of dots surrounding the black hole indicates how many ships are left. Flag Ship This is the final stage before the game starts over at a higher difficulty level. The player has to shoot through a shield in order to destroy it. As the ship starts taking damage, pieces of debris fly off from the ship, which can destroy the player's ship upon contact, although the debris can be shot for points. Additional Features Gorf was one of the earlier games that talked. The player would also receive a rank, as each time a player made it through all five games their rank would increase. The player could move their ship in several directions, as well as being able to maneuver around the bottom few inches of the screen (unlike with just moving left and right on Space Invaders and Galaxian). The firing scheme was unique at the time, with a “quark laser”, which pressing the trigger on the joystick would cancel out the first shot and replace it with another one. Players’ ships would get destroyed by various enemy fire, craft, debris, and even the point values that briefly appeared onscreen on Laser Attack after ships were destroyed. Differences between versions All versions are missing the Galaxians game, since it would require a second license, as Namco originally made Galaxian. Atari 2600 No saucers or bonus Gorf robots appear on Astro Battles, as well as a shield. There are far fewer enemy ships on the Laser Attack wave, plus their attack patterns are different and they move a lot faster. On Space Warp, there is no indication as to how many enemy ships are left and the player’s shots cancel out the enemy shots, which also occurs with the Flag Ship, which also has no shield, nor any debris when the player starts shooting it to pieces. The player also can only move left and right on all screens, not up and down or diagonally. ColecoVision The bonus Space Invaders saucer appears on several screens other than the Astro Battles wave, plus Astro Battles was slightly renamed to Astro Battle. Atari 5200 Players can choose from several different skill levels. The second, different UFO in Astro Battles is a lot larger than on the arcade original. The shield on that level also doesn't allow players shots to go through, plus with the infamous 5200 controller, the player's ship darts around the screen very quickly and is hard to control. Atari 8-bit, BBC Micro, Commodore 64 and VIC-20 ? This article uses material from the Astro Battles Space Invaders Wikia article and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Needs differences with computer versions Category:Games Category:Atari Category:Arcade Category:Fixed Shooters